With projectiles for combating armoured targets high initial speed is required with a high flight velocity and the capability of absorbing a high cross-sectional load with minimum air resistance coefficient. Testing such projectiles for development or training has to be performed on rest ranges of limited size and this is made difficult, as the range of the projectiles is considerable. With only small barrel elevations and a flat flight path ricohets may cover large distances beyond the test range. This also applies to "misses."